Digital photography typically involves display of image data acquired from an image sensor of a camera, and capture, compression and encoding of acquired image data to be stored in memory when a user executes a photographic capture command.
A typical portable terminal may be equipped with dual cameras, one of higher resolution and one of lower resolution. The higher resolution camera and the lower resolution camera may be mounted on a front surface and a rear surface of the portable terminal, respectively. A device so equipped may independently utilize the front camera and the rear camera to simultaneously photograph two images, but is generally unable to combine the images automatically. Pictures are thus typically taken sequentially, being composed and/or combined through post-processing. This may require manually arrangement of the respective images.